1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to molecular medicine and, more particularly, to α-2 adrenergic agonists that are highly selective for the α-2A adrenergic receptor as compared to the α-1A adrenergic receptor.
2. Background Information
A variety of conditions can be mediated, at least in part, by the sympathetic nervous system including a variety of conditions associated with stress. Sympathetically-enhanced conditions include, without limitation, sensory hypersensitivity such as sensory hypersensitivity associated with fibromyalgia or headache such as migraine; gastrointestinal diseases such as irritable bowel syndrome and dyspepsia; dermatological conditions such as psoriasis; cardiovascular disorders; tachycardias; disorders of peripheral vasoconstriction including Raynaud's Syndrome and scleroderma; panic attack; metabolic disorders such as type II diabetes, insulin-resistance and obesity; disorders of muscle contraction including disorders of skeletal muscle contraction, disorders of smooth muscle contraction, spasticity, and disorders of muscle contraction associated with tension-type headache; behavioral disorders such as, but not limited to, over-eating and drug dependence; and sexual dysfunction.
Although α-2 adrenergic agonists have shown promise in treating symptoms of sympathetically-enhanced conditions, use of these α-2 adrenergic agonists can be unsatisfactory due to concomitant sedative effects. This same problem limits effective α-2 adrenergic agonist treatment of other conditions including neurological conditions, ocular conditions and chronic pain. Thus, there is a need for novel effective, non-sedating α-2 adrenergic agonists for use as therapeutics. The present invention satisfies this needs and provides related advantages as well.